fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga PLUS Bowser’s Minions- Switch Edition is a re-release of the Superstar Saga remake for Nintendo Switch. 'Changes from 3DS to Switch' 'In General' 'Graphics' *The game is remastered in 1080p. Since the sprites were originally designed with the 3DS’ smaller screen in mind, a filter is used to make up the difference in jagged pixels. ''Superstar Saga 'Gameplay' *The number of pages for Overworld moves has been streamlined from 11 to 6. Like the later Mario & Luigi games, moves of a similar type are often on the same page. If an Overworld move is not unlocked yet, the Jump icon appears on that page instead. **'PAGE 1': Jump (A), Jump (B) **'PAGE 2': Spin Jump (A), High Jump (B) **'PAGE 3': Mario Hammer (A), Mini-Mario (B) **'PAGE 4': Luigi Hammer (B), Mole Luigi (A) **'PAGE 5': Firebrand (A), Thunder Shuffle (B) **'PAGE 6': Thunderhand (B), Fire Dash (A) *Level-up Ranks have been added. **Mushroom Rank (START) **Shell Rank (LV 7) **Boomerang Rank (LV 12) **Flower Rank (LV 18) **Leaf Rank (LV 25) **Star Rank (LV 33) **Moon Rank (LV 42) **Rainbow Rank (LV 52) *Rank-Up Bonuses have been added. Reaching Shell to Moon Ranks allows Mario and Luigi to selct one Bonus, while reaching Rainbow Rank allows a bro to select two Bonuses. **'HP Up+': Gives the bro an extra 2 HP every time they gain a level. **'BP Up+': Gives the bro an extra 2 BP every time they gain a level. **'POW Up+': Gives the bro an extra 1 POW every time they gain a level. **'DEF Up+': Gives the bro an extra 1 DEF every time they gain a level. **'SPEED Up+': Gives the bro an extra 1 SPEED every time they gain a level. **'STACHE Up+': Gives the bro an extra 2 STACHE every time they gain a level. **'Quick Level': Gives the bro an extra 20% EXP every time they defeat an enemy. **'Iron Body': Reduces damage a bro takes from enemies by 20%. **'Jump Man': Boosts the solo Jump attack to 120% of normal. **'Hammerhead': Boosts the solo Hammer attack to 120% of normal. **'Hands On': Boosts the solo Hand attack to 120% of normal. **'Counterer': Boosts counter-attack power to 140% of normal. **'Shroom EXP': Mushrooms give both EXP and HP. **'Syrup EXP': Syrups give both EXP and SP. **'Casual Bros': Makes Bros. Attacks cost 60% the BP they usually do. **'Quick Item': Allows the bro another action after using an item. 'Locations' *The Arcade from Mario & Luigi Paper Jam returns. It can be entered from Beanbean Castle Town, after restoring Queen Bean. **The Boss Battle Ring challenges are as follows. ***Tolstar X (LV 14) ***Dragohoho X (LV 17) ***Queen Bean X (LV 20) ***Chuckolator X (LV 24) ***Cackletta X (LV 26) ***Mama Piranha X (LV 30) ***Hermie XIII (LV 36) ***Jojora X and Friend X (LV 39) ***Fawful X (LV 44) ***Gauntlet + King Boo (LV 48) **The Attackathon challenges are as follows. A challenge ends if Mario or Luigi misses the timing 3 times. ***Super Chopper Bros. (Destroy dummies, one after another. A dummy is KO'd after 10 hits.) ****'B Rank': 13 hits ****'A Rank': 42 hits ****'S Rank': 84 hits ***Super Swing Bros. (Destroy dummies, one after another. A dummy is KO'd after 1 attack.) ****'B Rank': 3 attacks ****'A Rank': 10 attacks ****'S Rank': 20 attacks ***Super Knockback Bros. (Destroy dummies, one after another. A dummy is KO'd after 5 hits.) ****'B Rank': 19 hits ****'A Rank': 68 hits ****'S Rank': 136 hits ***Super Cyclone Bros. (Destroy dummies, one after another. A dummy is KO'd after 3 hits.) ****'B Rank': 6 hits ****'A Rank': 20 hits ****'S Rank': 40 hits *A new-ish dungeon has been added to the game, Thwomp Volcano from ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. It can be accessed via Blablanadon after Bowser's Castle appears. 'Characters' *The Koopas on the Koopa Kruiser regain their flight outfits. *Female Toads are present alongside male ones. They are placed where needed, such as the one in Little Fungitown. *The Star Stache minigame features Toadette as the host. 'Enemies' *A few enemies have their EXP values changed. **'Sharpea': 2>6 **'Sworm': 2>8 **'Parabeanies': 8>10 **'Oho Jee (both colors)': 4>24 **'Piranha Plant (both colors)': 4>10 **'Tanoomba': 33>75 **'Paratroopea': 29> 66 *Mecha Chomp returns as an enemy in Woohoo Hooniversity. Mecha Koopa is still an enemy there, too. *A few more enemies have been added to the game. They all reuse sprites from across the 3DS Mario & Luigi games, uprezzed to HD standards. **'Biddybud': Stardust Fields **'Bandit (main game)': Hoohoo Mountain **'Fawfulcopter': Beanbean Fields West **'Fawflopper: '''Beanbean Fields South **'Fawflant': Beanbean Fields North **'Horned Ant Trooper': Chucklehuck Woods **'Crawful': Beanbean Fields East **'Sandmaargh': Teehee Valley **'Urchin': Oho Ocean Seabed (Gwahar Lagoon) **'Mechawful (main game): Joke's End **'''Bully: Bowser's Castle *Thwomp's Volcano also includes some unique enemies and bosses, as well as palette swaps. Some of the following use new sprites. **Thwack **Coconutter ***''Red Coconutter'' **Koopeleon ***''Gold Koopeleon'' **Dry Bones (Mushroom Kingdom) (main game) **''Elite Rex'' **''Red Spiny (main game)'' **''Spear Guy (main game)'' **''Elite Oucher Glass'' **'Petey Piranha' **'Ms. Thwomp' **'Midbus' **'Torkscrew' ''Minion Quest 'Gameplay' *The leveling curve has been migitated so 10 EXP is required to Level up from LV 1 to LV 2, then increases by multiples of 5 every future level up (15, 25, 40, 60, 85, and so on and so forth). The adjustment helps cut down on grinding, so playing through every stage once is enough to beat the game. *Rather than each unit having strengths over very specific enemies, a secondary typing is introduced. Each enemy now has power over one secondary type along with primary typing. **Basic (Goombas, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Biddybud) **Shelled (Koopas, Buzzy Beetle, Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, Spiny, Horned Ant Trooper) **Desert (Bandits, Dry Bones, Pokey, Sandmaargh, Iggy) **Toughies (Chargin’ Chuck, Spike, Broozer, Morton, Roy) **Plants (Spear Guy, Fire Piranha, Piranha Plant, Prince Peasley) **Metal (Bob-omb, Mechakoopa, Chain Chomp, Bully, Bowser Jr.) **Magic (Boo, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Lakitu, Magikoopa, Larry, Lemmy, Starlow) **Ocean (Spiny Cheep Cheep, Urchin, Wendy, Ludwig) *A postgame featuring other non-Koopaling bosses is added for completing Minion Quest. *Some game mechanics from ''Bowser Jr’s Journey, such as Formations and First Officers, are backported into Minion Quest. 'Locations' *As in the main mode, Thwomp Volcano can be explored as an extra world. 'Characters' *Morton regains his personality and speech patterns from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam 'New Units' *Biddybud *Sandmaargh *Urchin *Bully *Horned Ant Trooper *Spiny Cheep Cheep 'New Enemies' *Fawfulcopter *Fawflant *Crawful *Fawflopper 'New Bosses' *Petey Piranha *King Boo *King Bob-omb *Torkscrew *Midbus *Junker Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2D Games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo Games